Memories
by JOYers
Summary: SEBUAH DRABBLE GA JELAS TENTANG ELF


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Family**

**Warning: GAJELAS, EYD-LESS, LEBAY, DRABBLE, DONT LIKE DONT READ, BAHASA BERANTAKAN**

**-enJOY-**

Kupandangi poster-poster yang menempel dan mulai menguning di dinding ruangan ini. Terlihat ada sebuah rak kecil di pojok ruangan. Kuberjalan menghampiri rak kecil itu. Terdapat tiga laci pada rak itu, dan kuputuskan untuk membuka laci yang pertama. Terdapat puluhan majalah-majalah yang sudah usang. Terlihat dari warnanya yang sudah menguning. Kuambil majalah itu dan kubuka halamannya satu persatu.

Tak sadar diriku bahwa bibir ini telah mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. Terputar di otakku sebuah memori tentang kejadian sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku dan teman-temanku sedang berada di toko majalah untuk membeli majalah-majalah yang meliput tentang idolaku. Kumasukan majalah itu ketempat semula, kutata dengan rapih dan kubersihkan debu-debu yang bersarang disana.

Mataku kini menatap laci kedua. Kubuka laci itu perlahan dan dapat dilihat bahwa di dalam sana terdapat barang-barang seperti pin, kalung, gelas, tempat pensil, tas, kipas, _lightstick_, baju, album dan yang lainnya. Memori sekitar 20 tahun itu berputar lagi di otakku. Ketika aku dan teman-teman ku sedang menghadiri acara _gathering _untuk para _ELF _di Jakarta. Ketika aku dan temanku melakukan _Part Time _agar mendapatkan uang untuk membeli album _Super Junior_ dan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengannya. Kubersihkan secara perlahan benda-benda itu dari debu yang menempel disana. Kutaruh ditempat semula dan kutup ke laci kedua.

Sekarang mataku beralih pada laci terakhir yaitu laci ketiga. Kubuka laci itu dan disana ada benda-benda yang aku gunakan saat pertama kali menonton konser idolaku _Super Junior_. Di dalam laci itu terdapat _lightstick _yang sudah patah, baju, topi, dan ada beberapa _handbanner_ yang bertuliskan 'Super Junior and ELF forever togerther' dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Tak terasa air mata telah mengalir membasahi pipiku. Memori 20 tahun lalu kembali berputar diotakku.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"ayo buruan Zah kita berangkat! Udah jam setengah 8 nih." Teriak temanku yang bernama Nadia kepadaku. Hari ini hari minggu tanggal 29 April 2012 adalah hari terakhir untuk _Super Junior _tampil di Jakarta. Dan sekarang kami sedang bersiap untuk menonton konser idola kami yang pertama kalinya diselenggarakan di Indonesia. Tentu kami tidak membuang kesempatan ini untuk bertemu idola kami secara langsung.

"iya sabar Nad. Ini tungguin mamah gue lagi masak buat cemilan kita disana pas nunggu _open gate_" balasku padanya. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat ke tempat konser diselenggarakan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga menunggu mamahku yang sedang mebuatkan makanan untukku. Disana aku juga pasti akan menunggu lama sampai _open gate._

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berlalu kami pun bersiap berangkat menuju MEIS, Ancol, Jakarta Utara. Kami mengenakan pakaian serba berwarna biru dan tak lupa kami mengalungkan _lightstick _di leher kami. karena itu adalah salah satu benda wajib yang harus dibawa ketika sedang menonton konser.

Ketika sampai, kami langsung berlari menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di pinggir pantai. Saat tiba di kerumunan orang-orang itu ada seseorang laki-laki yang memakai baju bertuliskan _'staff' _menghampiri aku dan Nadia.

"tiketnya udah dipasang di tangan belom?" tanya laki-laki itu kepada kami. kami pun serempak menggeleng tanpa diberi aba-aba. Akhirnya tiket kami pun dipasangkan pada pergelangan tangan kiri kami.

"kalian baris aja ya sesuai _'kelas'_ tempat kalian duduk." Katanya setelah selalesai memasangkan tiket kami.

"oh yaudah makasih ya mas. Buat _Super Sky Q _dimana ya barisnya?" tanyaku akhirnya karena bingung melihat banyaknya barisan yang ada.

"oh _Super Sky Q _disitu." Jawabnya seraya menunjuk barisan yang berada di depan kami. kami pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera menuju barisan tersebut. Sekitar 1 jam 30 menit kami menunggu giliran untuk masuk ke dalam _venue _konser, tiba-tiba hujan turun tanpa diduga-duga. Orang-orang disekitarku pun langsung berkata bahwa ini berkat _Super Junior_.

"tuh kan Zah. Suju emang bener-bener _rain maker _ya. Setiap ada suju pasti biasanya ujan." Kata Nadia kepadaku. Idola ku memang dijuluki sebagai _Rain Maker. _Sejujurnya aku juga merasakan hal itu. Aku sangat ingat ketika aku dan Aan (temanku yang merupakan ELF sepertiku) menghadiri acara _Press Conferen_ce tentang konser _Super Junior _di Indonesia, saat itupun hujan turun ketika acara berlangsung. Kemudian ketika aku, Nadia, dan Andra ingin membeli tiket konser ini hujan pun juga turun. Kami berangkat dari rumah pukul 05.00 WIB dan hujan terus berlangsung hingga siang. Lalu ketika sedang diumumkannya akan ada hari tambahan untuk konser _Super Junior _di Indonesia, saat itupun hujan turun. Dan saat ini ketika kami sedang antri masuk untuk menonton konser _Super Junior_, hujan pun juga turun.

Ya mungkin _Super Junior _memanglah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk mebawakan berkah kepada kami semua.

Saat ini aku dan Nadia sudah berada di dalam _venue _konser. Kami pun juga sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk kami masing-masing. Saat ini lagu-lagu _Super Junior _sedang melantun di dalam ruangan besar ini.

Tidak terasa sudah sekitar 30 menit kami menunggu di dalam ruangan ini, namun konser belum juga dimulai. Aku merasa sangat _nervous _karena ingin melihat idolaku secara langsung sebentar lagi. Aku pun masih merasa bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku sangat senang bahwa setelah hari ini tidak hanya sebatas perkataan dari impian atau khayalan yang keluar dari mulutku bahwa aku pernah bertemu _Super Junior_.

Ketika aku sedang berbincang dengan Nadia, tiba-tiba semua lampu yang berada diruangan ini pun mati. Kulihat sekelilingku, hanya terdapat cahaya berwarna _Sapphire Blue_ yang berasal dari _lightstick _kami. Hal ini biasa kami sebut dengan _Sapphire Blue Ocean. _Aku sangat tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba cairan bening pun mengalir dari mataku dan membasahi pipiku. Aku masih merasa bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Konser pun dimulai. Dibuka dengan lagu berjudul Superman dilanjutkan dengan Opera dan begitu seterusnya. Kami dibuat tertawa, menangis, berteriak akan tingkah mereka di atas panggung. Kupandangi lagi sekelilingku, dan masih sama seperti tadi. Bahwa sejauh mataku memandang hanya ada cahaya berwarna _Sapphire Blue _diruangan ini.

Tidak terasa sudah kurang lebih 4 jam kami berada di dalam sana. Konser pun sudah selesai. Lampu sudah menyala seperti awal kami datang. Cahaya berwarna _Sapphire Blue _itupun telah hilang. Namun tidak akan pernah hilang dari hatiku dan memori di otakku.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Tak sadar bahwa aku sekarang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat _moment _itu. Sepintas gambaran suasana itu kembali berjalan di otakku. Aku semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan tangisanku. Aku sangat rindu akan _moment-moment _itu. Sangat rindu ketika aku meneriakan nama mereka satu persatu, rindu ketika kami semua berkumpul untuk menyaksikan konser mereka, rindu ketika kami selalu meng_update _berita-berita tentang mereka, rindu ketika kami tidur hingga larut malam hanya untuk menunggu rilisnya lagu-lagu mereka. Aku sangat rindu masa-masa itu.

Kupakai kaos yang mungkin sudah terlalu kecil untuk tubuhku. Kukalungkan _lightstick _itu dileherku. Kupakai topi yang bertuliskan 'hyuk'. Sekarang aku merasa bahwa aku akan mengulang _moment _20 tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang bersantai dirumah bersama istri dan anak-anaknya. Atau mungkin bersama cucu mereka. Aku selalu berharap bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan _Super Junior _dan _ELF. _Aku berharap mereka masih sering berhubungan atau sekedar berkumpul bersama. Aku berharap mereka tidak melupakan _moment-moment _yang sudah kami lewati bersama. Dan aku berharap cinta mereka untuk _Super Junior _dan _ELF _tidak akan pernah berkurang ataupun hilang.

Semua memori itu akan aku simpan baik-baik di dalam otakku dan hatiku. Cahaya _Sapphire Blue _itu selalu membuatku merasa senang. Suara-suara mereka pun selalu membuatku tenang. Tidak akan pernah kulupakan kenangan tentang _Super Junior _dan _ELF. _Selamanya mereka akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenal kalian _Super Junior _dan _ELF._

**a/n: haduhhhhhh, ini hanya curhatan aku yang udah lama banget bersarang dinetbook/? Waktu itu lagi ngeflashback SS4INADAY3 nah aku tulis aja kaya gini hahaha dan aku publish pas banget setahun setelah SS4INADAY3. Aku kangen banget momrnt ituuuu T.T haha ga jelas ya? Iya emang-_- yaudah mohon RnR ya ^^**


End file.
